Lily, je t'aime
by TeamAnanas
Summary: Lily, ils t'ont fait crever. Lily, tu es partie. Lily, tu m'as abandonnée. Tu m'avais promis. Lily, je te hais. Mais surtout, Lily, je t'aime.


**Parce que Pétunia, c'était plus qu'une tante affreuse ou une soeur horrible.**

 ** _Lily, je t'aime._**

Cher Journal,  
Je m'appelle Pétunia. Pétunia Evans. J'ai 10 ans. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Lily. Lily est ma petite sœur. Elle fête ses huit ans. Lily et moi, on est meilleures amies. Plus tard, on deviendra des exploratrices et on dominera le monde !

Cher Journal,  
Aujourd'hui Lily a amené un garçon à la maison. Il habite de l'autre côté de la rivière. Il est bizarre, et a les cheveux gras. Severus, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lily l'a ramené chez nous.

Cher Journal,  
J'ai peur. Lily peut faire des choses bizarres. Elle peut faire éclore des fleurs en les tenant dans sa main. Elle peut faire voler la balançoire si haut, sans jamais tomber. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Elle m'a dit de ne rien dire aux parents. J'ai peur. Ce n'est pas normal, ça m'inquiète !

Cher Journal,  
C'est sa faute, j'en suis sûre. Ce garçon, Severus, il peut faire comme Lily. Je les ai vus. Ils étaient allongés au bord de l'étang, et il lui parlait d'une école pour gens comme Lily et lui. Il veut m'enlever ma petite sœur, ce...ce monstre !

Cher Journal,  
Aujourd'hui Lily a reçu une lettre. Une lettre de l'école dont le garçon parlait. De la _magie_ , comme ils disent. Ce n'est pas possible ! La magie, ça n'existe pas. Ils veulent juste nous enlever Lily. Je lui ai dit, à Lily, que ce n'était qu'une blague. Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Nous nous sommes disputées. Il l'a bien embobinée, avec toutes ses histoires, ce Severus. Une personne de l'école est venue dans l'après midi. Elle a montré une démonstration de...de magie. Mes parents étaient émerveillés. C'était horrible. Je dois leur faire comprendre que Lily doit rester parmi nous.

Cher Journal,  
J'ai eu une idée. Je vais écrire une lettre à ce...Dumbleudor. C'est le directeur de la future école de Lily. Il voudra sûrement bien que je vienne avec elle ! Comme ça, je pourrais m'assurer qu'elle ne nous oubliera pas.

Cher Journal,  
Severus, je le déteste. Je le hais. Ce monstre. Il a osé ! Il a montré ma lettre à Lily! Maintenant elle ne voudra pas que je vienne avec elle ! C'est de sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute !

Cher Journal,  
J'ai traité Severus de monstre. Lily m'en veut. Je m'en veux.

Cher Journal,  
Lily est partie. Elle m'a promis de ne pas m'oublier. De m'envoyer une lettre toutes les semaines. Elle ne m'abandonnera pas, elle me l'a dit. Elle...elle me manque. Je veux ma petite sœur.

Cher Journal,  
La vie est horrible sans Lily. Les parents n'arrêtent pas de dire à quel point elle est géniale, magique, intéressante. _Et moi ?_ Ils s'en fichent. C'est horrible de penser ça, mais je suis jalouse d'elle. De l'attention que les parents lui portent. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils me remarquent sans magie.

Cher Journal,  
J'ai passé un été horrible. Il n'y en avait que pour Lily. Lily, Lily, et encore Lily. Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas faire de magie. Je n'aurais pas supporté ces...anormalités. Ni les cris d'extases de mes parents. Severus était là aussi. Il est malsain. Étrange. Un jour, il la trahira. Elle ne compte pas pour lui, je suis la seule qui la connait vraiment. Lily ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis ça. Je lui prouverais que j'ai raison.

Cher Journal,  
La dernière fois que j'ai écrit, j'avais 14 ans. C'est l'été de mes 17 ans. Lily a 15 ans. Elle va entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard. Lily a été nommée préfète. Malheureusement, rien n'a changé. Les parents n'ont même pas remarqué que j'ai eu mes examens avec les félicitations. Mais, de toute évidence, Lily a été chaleureusement félicitée pour ses bonnes notes, pour sa nomination en tant que préfète, pour tout et pour rien. Je les déteste. A la rentrée, je vais entrer en dernière année. Plus qu'un an et je pars de la maison. L'atmosphère y est étouffante. Je n'en peux plus.

Cher Journal,  
Cet hiver, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Il s'appelle Vernon. Il est le fils du patron d'une entreprise de la ville. Tu ne vas pas y croire, mais…il s'est intéressé à moi ! À ma vie, à mes passions. C'est bien le premier. Il est ambitieux. Il me fait rire. Il me valorise. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je souris quand je le vois. C'est la première fois que je sourie vraiment depuis que Lily est partie. Cher journal, je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Cher Journal,  
Je vais épouser Vernon. Je suis heureuse, je vais enfin pouvoir partir d'ici. On va pouvoir me remarquer, m'apprécier, et pas Lily. Elle qui est telleeeement brillante. D'ailleurs, le garçon, ce Severus, il n'est pas revenu cet été. Je crois que ma sœur et lui se sont disputés. J'avais eu raison. Il était malfaisant. Lily aurait dû m'écouter.

Cher Journal,  
J'ai pété les plombs. Les parents m'ont énervée. J'ai hurlé des horreurs à Lily. Je n'aurais pas dû ! Je l'ai traitée de monstre. Je suis une grande sœur horrible. Mais…ça m'a libérée d'une certaine façon. Non, non, je ne dois pas relâcher ma haine envers les parents sur elle. Elle…ce n'est pas sa faute. Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Comment ai-je pu lui dire des insanités pareilles…Je ne la mérite pas. Je…après, je suis partie de la maison. J'ai été chez Vernon, il m'a consolée. .

Cher Journal,  
Lily ne m'a pas envoyé de lettre cette année. Le monde sorcier m'a définitivement enlevé ma petite sœur. Ces monstres. Et surtout…Lily…Lily…Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas !

Cher Journal,  
Je vais me marier. Devenir Mrs Petunia Dursley. Partir de la famille Evans qui ne m'a jamais remarquée, ni appréciée. J'ai invité Lily à mon mariage. Ai-je bien fait ? Je ne le sais pas. J'espère qu'elle viendra.

Cher Journal,  
Mon mariage a été un fiasco total. Une horreur. Ma mère n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily. Elle n'a parlé que d'elle. De ses projets. De son mariage ! C'était MON jour. Elle...elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de me le voler. Qu'elles n'apprécient pas Vernon, pourquoi pas, mais qu'elles tentent de me dissuader de l'épouser le JOUR DE MON MARIAGE ! Je les déteste. Lily, je te hais d'être ma sœur. D'attirer tous les regards. Je te hais.

Cher Journal,  
Lily va épouser un homme. Une anormalité, lui aussi. Un certain James Potter. J'ai reçu ce matin le faire part pour leur mariage. Je n'irai pas. Je ne le supporterais pas. Lily, excuse-moi.

Cher Journal,  
Je suis enceinte. Je porte l'enfant de Vernon depuis trois mois. Je devrais être heureuse. Me réjouir. Mais non. Je ne peux pas. Elle aussi. Je n'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas possible. Lily aussi est enceinte. Ça aussi, elle va me le voler. Mon bonheur, ma joie, ma fierté ! En tous cas, je me le promets, mon enfant ne subira le favoritisme dégoûtant de ma famille.

Cher Journal,  
Mon enfant est né. C'est un petit garçon ! Il se nomme Dudley. Vernon a choisi le prénom. Il sera un père merveilleux, j'en suis sûre. Dudley est si beau…Si calme. Dire que je le tenais dans mes bras il n'y a pas une heure. Les sages-femmes ont eu du mal à me détacher de lui. Il était si paisible, si calme…Mon petit garçon, ma merveille…

Cher Journal,  
L'enfant de Lily est né. Il s'appelle Harry. Harry James Potter. C'est un petit garçon, comme Dudley. Il…c'est encore une preuve que les sorciers m'ont pris ma Lily…Je ne le verrais sûrement jamais, mais j'espère qu'il lui ressemble au moins…

Cher Journal,  
Lily est morte. Ma petite sœur est partie. Morte. Pour toujours. Ils nous ont laissé son fils. Nous l'avons trouvé ce matin sur le perron de ma maison. Avec une lettre. Dedans, ils disaient que…Ma petite sœur s'est sacrifiée. Pour ce monde. Pour son fils. Si jeune. Elle n'avait pas le droit. De m'abandonner. De me laisser. Lily...Lily. Ton fils...je le hais déjà. Désolée. Il ne te ressemble même pas. Il a juste tes yeux. Tu es morte. Par sa faute. Il va avoir des anormalités. Celles qui t'ont fait crever. À 21 ans. Tu ne devais pas partir avant moi. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'avais promis. Le premier jour. De ne pas m'oublier. De ne pas m'abandonner. Tu l'as fait pourtant. Tu m'as abandonnée ! Tu étais ma petite sœur ! La mienne ! Lily, tu me manques déjà. Lily, excuse-moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Excuse-moi de t'avoir traitée de monstre, en réalité, tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu étais juste ma sœur. Ma fleur de lys. **Lily, je t'aime.**


End file.
